To Be Somebody
by The87Legacy
Summary: A story about the up and coming NHL prospect Seth Rivera from a small town in southern Indiana, but he's from Indiana, not very many hockey fans live in the state, so he won't really get noticed, right? Also can he handle his hopeful hockey career and a relationship at the same time? Reviews are always appreciated!


This was the day, tryouts for the team, and to think, I just graduated from high school last Wednesday! Now I was getting ready to try out for one of the few Hockey team in the state, The Indiana Ice of the USHL! I'm in my hotel room, already to just start on the day, but its only 12:03 am. I really should getting some sleep, or at least try to. So I took off my shirt and jeans and just threw myself on the bed, I needed some sleep; I'll have to wake up at 5:30 am tomorrow to get ready and to drive downtown.

Hi, I'm Seth Rivera, and am 18 years old, I am 6foot 5, long but not too long black hair, Ocean Blue eyes . I play Hockey and I am a Right-handed Left Winger from Greenwood, Indiana, a small but not too small town half an hour south of downtown Indianapolis. My dream is to play in the NHL

I laid in bed, I just thought that if I made the team, what wonders it would do to my life! I'm not in debt, but I barely get enough money to pay all my bills for my car, food, gas, and everything else I need to live! I would have money to spare and save and still some to spend on myself! I could use some more Xbox 360 games for on the road you know. But before I knew it, I was out of it, nothing was going to ruin this day, as long as I make the cut! I'm telling myself everything I already know, like it's a story or something…

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Uggg, too tired…" I found myself say as my alarm clock go off. I read it as I turned it off, 5:30 am, I can't stand that beeping noise, it likes haunt me and ruin my really good naps. I grabbed a towel and took a quick shower to wake me up and I have to say, I'm awake now! I step out of the shower and I'm about to get clothes but then I get a few knocks on my door, I hope it's a guy or an expect anything type of girl, because they'll be getting me, And a towel… I opened my door and find not just 1, but 2 of my idols at my hotel room door. There stood the newly traded Pittsburgh Penguin Jack Johnson and the team's Captain Sidney Crosby!

"So you're the ever so famous Seth Ri-…" Sidney started, then him and Jack gave me a blank stare, with me just realizing I was just in a towel, what a nice first impression…

"Sidney… Jack… Could you give me a minute?" they nodded and I quickly shut the door, put some pants and my RBK Hockey shirt and hat and quickly opened up the door.

"Sorry about that guys! Would you like to come in?" They agreed and walked it.

"So, as I was saying, this is the Seth Rivera we all have been hearing about! The new Sid! The Kid V2!" Sidney first said.

"I'm… I'm shocked, you've heard about me?"

"We have all heard about you! We pay more attention to scouting then you would think"

"Oh, well I'm honored! So, I really don't want to sound to be rude, but I must ask what are you guys doing up here, and more importantly, why here?"

"We came here to watch tryouts for the Ice. It's not often I am the one who gets to watch instead of play, or be home here in Indy for that matter!" Jack said; which was the first he has said since the two veterans players have arrived. "And we would like you to know, that Pittsburgh wants the young players to play full time. And-"

"You have to survive Development Camp and Team Camp with us, but after that, We all want you in Pittsburgh, then you'll work first line with me and Neal." the Canadian interrupted.

Wow, I wish I was told this before I signed up for tryouts!

"I would love to, but what about the Ice? Tryouts are in 2 hours" I said as I read that it was already 7:00 on the alarm clock. Tryouts start at 9.

"That's another reason why we are here, we are going to scout you, The Ice need more of a Defensive player then an Offensive. We already have a junior wave out draft form, but the Columbus Blue Jackets are in major debt, so use a ton of money, 1- 2nd round pick and Defensive Prospect; And you get Jack Johnson and a Edmonton acquired 1st round pick, first overall, draft pick. Keep it on a low, but we are planning to draft you in 2 weeks in the NHL Draft! Are you in?"

"As Long as you are right about the Ice not needing me, yes, I'm in!"

"Great!" the both said and they wished me luck on impressing them and said to meet them after tryouts.

Fast Forward 5 Hours, Tryouts went great, but I didn't make the team because even though I was good, I wasn't what the team was looking for… It's a shame isn't it? Who would have guessed? After that, Me, Jack and Sidney went to work out and eat lunch and had a great day, I got over my star struck feeling I finally got out when we were in the gym. Then we parted ways and I went straight to my hotel room and called any and all family and told them about the events of the day, except I was only being moderately considered to be being drafted. They are my favorite team, so I don't think my mom believed me, then again, she never did when I told her my dream to play in the NHL… Before I went to bed, I found that read, 'Hey, it's Sid, here's my number, text me, I need to talk to you ASAP' and I read his number, typed it in and replied

"It's Rivera, what did you need?"

"I got 2 spare bedrooms in my house (it's pretty big place) and Jack has one but before I head back up home, do you want to stay in one of the rooms until you can get a place of your own?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome, if you could, please!"

"You're too polite, are you sure you're a hockey player?"

"Whatever"

"Yep, you are! I'll pick you up at you're room at 8"

"I'm not you're date bro. -.- How'd you get my room number anyways?"

"I'm Sidney Crosby"

"Right…"

"Plus, you are now like my little brother!"

"Uhhh, thanks?"

"Yeah, yeah, no problem... You're going to be one of us, we all got your back! Btw I'm crashing for the night, later bro!"

"Later" I texted, and shut my phone off and plugged it into the charger. Then I undressed to just my boxers and was just lying in bed, but there was a knock on the door, thinking it was Sid, I opened it.

"Sid, I thought you we-" That was definitely not Sid, unless Sid got Breast Implants, Plastic Surgery, and morphed his body and is somehow as sexy as hell! She was, I would guess about, a 5foot 6, Brunette, with those get lost in brown eyes. She was about as speechless as I was, except she was because I was just in my boxers, and not my equally amazing looks. God, First Impressions aren't my thing today! I asked for a minute and got some shorts and a Penguins T-Shirt after getting a short and slow nod in response.

"I'm so sorry about that, I didn't mean for you to see that, it's just I thought you were-… Never mind. Would you like to come in?" I asked

"Sure!" She replied while smiling, which made me think I still have a chance! YES! "Can I get you anything? Any soda, or cookies, or anything?" I asked as she said as she sat at the bar in the kitchen.

"Do you have any Bud anything like that?"

"No, sorry, I life by a Strict Straight Edge Lifestyle. So I don't carry that stuff"

"That's ok, I don't need one anyways. I haven't drank in a while, and it should stay that way."

"That's a good plan, if my opinion matters to you." I said as I leaned on the counter in front of her. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well I saw you a lot today and I was curious about you so I thought I'd come down and take a better look at you myself."

"Oh really? I may want to get to know you better myself."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah, maybe, just maybe…" I winked at her, and got a little laugh in response. "So what would you like to know?"

And we talked all night and morning; I found out that her name is Jocelyn, She was born and raised here in Indiana, but is moving to Pittsburgh soon to take care of her dad. It turns out they are both big hockey and Penguins fans, if only she knew. Around 3:00 in the morning, we were still talking and she fell asleep on my shoulder, and I had to admit, it was really cute. I was told not to stare because it was rude when I was a kid, but it's hard not to when you have such a beautiful girl, sleeping on your shoulder. I rested the side of my cheek to be on the top of her head, and I guess I fell asleep, because next thing I knew, I woke and Sid was right in my face. He asked what should I do, and I mouthed to him that I didn't know. She soon woke up and saw him and freaked out! It was kind of funny knowing that yesterday, that was me, except she wasn't just in a towel, which Sid was more than likely a little sad about. Jocelyn gave me her number and I gave her mine and said our farewells. Sid and I checked out right after and meet up with Jack in Zionsville, which happens to be where my dad's work, so we stopped by for a quick visit to introduce the guys, he seemed shock that I was friends with them to say the least, and to tell him the deal and I was moving. Then we left after we updating him, so now, the road to Pittsburgh begins!

* * *

If you could review and give feedback please, that would be greatly appreciated and I will love you long time! :D Stay tune for updates!


End file.
